Boda sin Novios
by CieloCriss
Summary: Hay matrimonios en los que el novio o la novia dejan plantada a su pareja; pero esta será una boda sin novios entre el hijo de Taichi y la hija de Yamato... ¿esa fiesta provocará un sismo entre los Yagami e Ishida?... Yamato -con reniegos y sufrimiento- y Taichi -con regocijo y júbilo- enfrentarán la fiesta de bodas más difíciles de sus vidas. Fic post epílogo.


_Agosto del 2013:_

Este es un fic futurista en donde se organizará una boda que en el fondo no tendrá novios xD… trata de los hijos de los elegidos cuando éstos están en su juventud. Para comprender este fic no requieres leer mis otros fic futuristas pero es recomendable. De todos modos, aquí van datos básicos:

Hijos de Sora y Yamato:

-Mayumi, Kotaro y Takumi Ishida (de 25, 21 y 14 años).

Hijos de Taichi (y una mujer llamada Akane):

-Taiki, Hidemi y Soji (trillizos idénticos de 25 años -Hidemi, que es chica, es un poco distinta-), y Hikaru (de 14 años).

La historia trata de la boda de Taik Yagami y Mayumi Ishida.

*Los personajes pasados salen en mi trilogía de Fusión Prohibida, Memorias Borradas y Apócrifo. En el capi se hace mención a Seiyuro Takaishi, hijo futurista de Takeru en mi versión, y Osen "O-chan" Izumi, hija de Koushiro.

*El fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que aman los fics de digimon post-epílogo

* * *

**Boda sin Novios**

Por _CieloCriss_

Prólogo

_Compromiso sin novios_

* * *

—May… ¿y si cancelamos la cena y tenemos sexo toda la noche?— preguntó Taik Yagami mientras abotonaba el vestido negro de la primogénita de Yamato Ishida, Mayumi.

El chico subió el _zipper_ en negación total, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación.

—Eres insaciable— respondió con sorna la joven —a veces pienso que eres un animal.

—No me gusta que te pongas vestidos, May— siguió fastidiando el hijo de Tai —esas piernas son mías y no quiero que otros tipos las vean.

Mayumi Ishida resopló exasperada, giró su cuerpo y golpeó el abdomen de su "mejor amigo" o "amigo con derecho" o "amante" o como quiera que se llamasen para evitar la palabra "prometido" o "novio" o "pareja".

—_Auch_…— se quejó con torpeza Taiki, dejándose caer en el colchón de la habitación del hotel donde desde el día anterior se habían instalado. Era un _lovehotel_ de la zona de Shibuya, y casi todos sus encuentros carnales eran ahí.

Cuando conseguían vacaciones se encerraban en la misma suite por días, con celulares apagados y con la altanería de ir desnudos por la habitación. Luego, cuando ya tenían que irse, Taik siempre la veía a ella con recelo, el gesto nublado y los deseos más ardientes que nunca.

—Me visto como me da la gana— retó May. Tiró a Taiki al suelo, luego, con una de sus piernas, apoyó el pie en el vientre del muchacho y le pegó suavemente —Y si tanto reclamas mis piernas, significa que puedo maltratarte con ellas.

Taiki se reincorporó, besó el pie de May, queriendo iniciar un juego sexual. Ella retiró su extremidad, ignorando la invitación y fue al tocador a tratar de arreglar su cabello dorado.

Se lo había dejado crecer y, a menudo, su tío Takeru le decía lo mucho que se parecía a su abuela Natsuko Takaishi. Ese piropo le gustaba a Ishida, porque esa abuela suya tenía el alma libre, como ella.

Cepilló su melena rubia y se puso una diadema negra, un collar de perlas y unos aretes redondos y discretos.

—¿Te vas a maquillar?— preguntó Taik, todavía en ropa interior. Tenía un abdomen duro y moreno, su cabello despeinado le caía con gracia en la frente. Sus bóxer, de color azul y con tréboles verdes, le daban un aire de ternura falso.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Por qué no te pones el traje y dejas de interrumpir mi ridículo ritual femenino?— retobó May.

—Si se te hace tan ridículo, no te pintes ni te pongas ese vestido, te van mejor los _jeans_, tanto a ti como a mí— consideró el hijo de Taichi.

—Fuiste tú quien organizó esa estúpida cena, fue tu idea contarle todo a los viejos— reprochó May —y no contento con eso, hiciste reservación en el restaurante de lujo de los Motomiya, así que me arreglo como me da la gana y tú, por favor, ponte guapo una vez en tu vida.

Taik tragó saliva con falsa preocupación. Luego se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Cuando estamos en la cama siempre me dices que soy guapo ¿Recuerdas?

—Es para que no pierdas el ritmo— respondió May con burla —no hay nada peor que tener sexo con un hombre que no tiene confianza.

—Sí, bueno, tienes tu punto, además tú eres tan bella que no puedo hacerte la competencia— confirió Taik; le gustaba fingir que cedía.

—Ajá…— fue el comentario de la rubia.

—El otro día, mientras te veía dormir a mi lado, te inspeccioné y saqué la conclusión de que de verdad eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo ¿me creerías?, lo digo en serio, te comparé con las _top models_ de las revistas que lee Hide y no tienes nada qué envidiarles, es al contrario, esas insípidas no tienen tu belleza natural…

—Ajá…— repitió Mayumi.

—No me sigas la corriente, date cuenta que es un tema importante.

—¿Te vas a vestir? ¿O quieres que te vista?— reclamó May, viendo a Taiki a través del espejo.

—Vísteme como yo lo hago contigo.

—Sólo me abotonas la ropa… aunque, con tal de que me des mi espacio, hasta te cambio de pañal.

—Siempre tan dulce— se burló suavemente el muchacho.

Taiki besó con dulzura el cuello de su mejor amiga. Era níveo, largo, sabía a durazno. Luego posó sus ojos de cacao en esas manos de dedos largos y finos que tanto le gustaban.

—Debes ponértelo.

—¿El anillo?

—Claro. Es mi signo personal.

—¿Cómo si fuera tu posesión o algo así?

—Quizás, pero es la tradición.

—Odio las tradiciones y no me gustan los anillos, ni siquiera el tuyo.

Taiki sonrió.

—Te lo daré frente a los viejos si no te lo pones.

—Te da más miedo a ti que a mí, pero haz como gustes— ella respondió, se giró y empolvó la nariz del moreno para hacerlo estornudar y correrlo de donde estaba.

* * *

—Esto me huele a noticia importante— se ilusionó el diplomático Taichi Yagami, tomando asiento al lado de su mujer. Akane Fujiyama, ahora Yagami, parecía incómoda en esa mesa minimalista y de estilo nipón.

—¡Mi hermano seguramente consiguió la plaza de profesor que tanto espera en el Ministerio de Educación, papá!— consideró la menor de los Yagami, una chiquilla de secundaria que iba peinada con el cabello alborotado y llevaba puesto un vestido color mandarina.

La niña se sentó separando sus tobillos lo más posible.

—Cierra las piernas como una señorita, Hikaru— fue la orden de Akane.

—Me he puesto un short negro abajo para que no se me vean las bragas, no me gusta cerrar las piernas, nadie se fija en eso, nadie ve por debajo de las mesas— la adolescente se defendió.

—No, un empleo fijo no— analizó, por su parte, Taichi, ignorando la discusión de su mujer e hija menor —Si hubiera conseguido trabajo, Taiki me habría invitado a una borrachera, de esas de padre e hijo.

—¿Cuando sea mayor de edad también podré emborracharme contigo, papá?— cuestionó con inocencia Hikaru, a quien apodaban "Karu".

—Claro que sí, castañuelita— dijo Tai, desacomodando el pelo castaño de su benjamina.

—Claro que no— corrigió Akane —no sería correcto, debes ser una señorita; díselo, Yagami.

Pero Taichi no obedeció a su esposa y siguió examinando la extraña invitación a cenar que le había hecho su hijo mayor.

—Me parece que es algo más importante, Taik nunca antes nos había citado en un lugar así— siguió con su pensamiento Tai —yo creo que se hará realidad mi sueño.

—¿Tienes sueños y visiones raras de otros mundos como mi tía Hikari?— preguntó Karu.

—No, visiones no, sólo me propongo sueños que son metas reales— sonrió él —y el sueño que ahora planteo es que mi Taik se case con la hija de Sora y Yama, y como que me llamo Taichi que hoy anuncian el compromiso.

Hikaru soltó un –_ohhhh_– ruidoso y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, luego aplaudió como enajenada hasta que su madre y un mesero le pidieron mesura.

—Si se les permite a las leonas ruidosas que vayan de cacería, solo significará que las hienas se reirán de ellas y las cebras danzarán sin rayas en el atardecer de la sabana— la voz pausada, varonil y sin tono de Takumi "Tk" Ishida percató a los Yagami de que tenían compañía.

Tai de inmediato brincó de su silla y abrazó a Yamato y a Sora al mismo tiempo.

—¿También recibieron invitación?, ¡enhorabuena entonces! Hoy se cumplirá nuestro sueño, amigos míos, ¡estoy seguro de que mi Taik y su Mayumi se comprometerán!— chilló como si de nuevo tuviera 11 años y presenciara la primera digievolución de Agumon.

Yamato Ishida hizo a un lado a su amigo de la infancia y mostró un rostro de indignación.

—Eso sería una pesadilla— gruñó acomodando la silla para que su esposa se sentara.

Por su parte, Sora parpadeó y sus ojos rojizos se humedecieron.

—Tai, ¿tú crees?— preguntó encantada, apretando las manos de su coetáneo.

—Sí, claro, esta cena es tan cliché que no puede significar otra cosa— determinó Yagami, quien ese año repetía puesto en el congreso como legislador.

—Ahora que lo pienso, May nunca antes nos había citado en un restaurante tan elegante, ni nos había permitido compartir una velada con Taik…— reflexionó la ex elegida del emblema del Amor.

—Mi hija no es novia de tu hijo— retó Yamato a Taichi, haciendo ruido con la silla para que su esposa se sentara.

—¡Sí que lo es!— peleó Tai —sólo que no usan esos términos, les parecen trillados.

La pelirroja sonrió a Yamato y tras acariciarle la mejilla, tomó asiento justo frente a Akane.

—Yama, no pelees con Tai— pidió Takenouchi.

—Es él quien comienza ¿no lo ves?— peleó el ex astronauta, tomando asiento junto a su mujer.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Akane-san?— preguntó Sora, ansiosa por saber lo que reflexionaba la esposa de Tai al respecto.

—No… no lo sé… el _chico_ sería muy afortunado— se limitó a decir con timidez. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, a Akane le seguía imponiendo la figura de Sora. Ya no la veía como una rival que nunca pudo vencer, sino como la hermana que nunca tuvo. —Sora-san y su hija son ejemplos de vida para mí.

—¡Habrá boda! ¡_Yahooo_!— exclamó Tai, y su pequeña lo coreó a pesar del gesto de desaprobación del menor de los Ishida, quien contaba con la misma edad que Karu.

* * *

Kotaro entró corriendo al salón reservado del restaurante. Era un espacio un poco apartado y lujoso del resto de las mesas. El mediano de los hijos Ishida-Takenouchi terminó de acomodarse la corbata, se hizo el cabello rojizo hacia atrás y saludó a los presentes con simpatía en cuanto quedaron frente a él.

—Terminé a tiempo mi guardia en el hospital— anunció a sus padres —no me pierdo esto por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó su hermano Takumi.

—Porque… no sé, pero es mi corazonada que hoy May y Taiki por fin confesarán que son el uno para el otro— manifestó el pelirrojo, quien aunque tenía rasgos muy varoniles se parecía mucho a su madre.

Yamato resopló y reprochó la actitud de su muchacho. A veces no le perdonaba a Kotty que no fuera suficientemente celoso con su hermana mayor.

—No estoy seguro de que haya eclipse, porque el sol y la luna no coinciden en la tierra del nunca jamás— peleó al aire Tk.

—¿Qué dices?— Hikaru se rascó la cabeza —no digas cosas que nadie entiende, Tk.

—Significa que no me gusta que los orangutanes rapten diosas— aclaró Takumi, rodando los ojos hasta toparse con la mirada orgullosa de su padre.

—Mi hermano no es ningún orangután— defendió Hikaru.

Kotty se rió con discreción, pidió un agua mineral para quitarse la sed y luego preguntó a los Yagami por el resto de los hermanos trillizos de Taiki.

—¿Vienen Hidemi-san y Soji-san?

—Hidemi parece un barril lleno de cerveza y se le hincharon tanto los pies por el embarazo que no vendrá— renegó Taichi —Por eso no quería que se casara con Takaishi… la preñó al instante, todavía no lo perdono… robarse así a mi princesita.

—Mi hermano Soji sí viene— interrumpió Hikaru —No te enojes, papito.

—Karu-chan, te adoro, no te cases y dedícate a cuidarme en la vejez— Tai aplastó los cachetes de su princesa menor y luego, como si fueran dos niños se pusieron a jugar con los palillos chinos.

Tai se los metió en la nariz y Hikaru en las orejas. Akane agachó la cabeza, apenada. Takumi soltó una frase indescifrable y Kotaro rió de buena gana, como si estuviera viendo un programa cómico en la televisión.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu hija, Sora?— reclamó Yamato a su mujer —¿Qué tu hija tenga un suegro con cabellera de Son Goku que se mete palillos en la nariz y hace el tonto con su mocosa, quien, para el colmo, le hace _bullying_ a nuestro hijo menor?

Y, para su desgracia, Sora asintió con ternura.

—Ojalá que Tai tenga razón— suspiró la pelirroja.

* * *

Soji Yagami apresuró el paso al ver a su familia y a los Ishida compartiendo mesa. Llevaba puesto un traje gris y su cabello estaba tan bien peinado que casi no parecía ser hijo de Tai.

Se notaba que venía de una casa de apuestas, porque emitía un suave olor a tabaco y licor que no llegaba a ser desagradable, sino solamente incómodo. Acababa de graduarse de Ciencias Políticas, en la Universidad de Todai, pero aún así seguía pegado –cual sanguijuela- a los casinos, haciendo fortuna en el día y perdiéndola durante la noche.

Había ganado peso pero seguía siendo esbelto. Todavía tenía episodios en los que le daban crisis por su enfermedad, pero su semblante era el de un muchacho sano. Sin tener el sex appeal de fortachón de su hermano trillizo, el encanto de Soji era su inteligencia irónica y las sonrisas que ocultaba en sus labios llenos de secretos.

—Acabo de ver a Mayumi-chan y a mi hermano bajando de un taxi— dijo con calma —no han venido en bici, Taiki se ha puesto corbata y Mayumi trae un _look_ fenomenal… eso significa boda.

Y mientras Yamato se ponía más lívido de lo que ya estaba, Soji se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y comenzó a textear en su celudigital.

* * *

—Voy al tocador— avisó Mayumi. Arrugó la frente, dejó caer la servilleta y se marchó mientras sentía todas las miradas en ella. Quizás no había sido buena idea ponerse el vestido, ni citar a sus padres y a los Yagami a esa estúpida cena.

Ellos se la habían pasado callados, peros sus familiares habían lanzado indirectas toda la noche, como si estuvieran instándolos a confesar un crimen.

Al ver que su chica se iba, Taiki intentó seguirla, pero su trillizo le apretó el brazo y lo acercó para secretearle:

—Ya dale el anillo, esta velada apesta, ¿o es que niegas que has venido a eso, hermano?

—Déjame, no sabes nada— gruñó Taik, empujando a Soji con las orejas coloradas.

—Por favor, no se peleen, no aquí que es un lugar tan bonito— rogó la mamá, Akane. Sus dos hijos varones reñían todo el tiempo. Taiki, el trillizo mayor, parecía un perro rabioso cuando lo molestaba Soji, quien podía ser egocéntrico como un gato timador.

—No te pongas como un géiser, Akane— aconsejó Taichi —disfruta a los diablejos, no los vimos crecer juntos por muchos años, y se hacen hombres tan rápido que en un dos por tres terminarán _CASÁNDOSE_, como su trilliza.

Taik se atragantó con el vino que acababa de beberse y terminó escupiendo parcialmente a Yamato, cuya fina mirada azul observaba con sigilo cada uno de los movimientos de Yagami, pero no del de su generación, sino del de la generación de su hija.

Ishida había estado callado y macilento en toda la cena. Sora, la esposa, era quien nivelaba la tensión en la mesa, haciendo comentarios para aligerar el ambiente.

Akane Yagami lucía indiferente. Taichi, en cambio, lanzaba indirectas más bien directas sobre casamientos. Los "mejores amigos", o "amantes" o "novios", o "lo que fueran", habían dicho poco.

Taiki seguía sin conseguir plaza de profesor en Tokio e iba a pedirla en el área rural; Mayumi iba a reactivar las tierras de su bisabuela. Fuera de eso, apenas habían comentado sobre un viaje en común que los dos habían hecho a África.

Hikaru y Takumi estaban ensimismados en su propia discusión, Soji en molestar a su trillizo y el bueno de Kotty, que era tan consciente como su madre Sora, también trataba de aligerar la presión de ese lugar.

—La cena estuvo riquísima— le dio por decir cuando notó que su padre casi calcinaba a Taiki con los ojos de hielo.

—¡Joder, Kotty, aquí lo que menos importa es la cena!— gruñó por fin el astronauta cantautor.

—Yamato, ¿te puedes calmar?— reclamó Sora.

—Soy un adulto, ¿por qué no me dicen Kotaro?— renegó para sí mismo el pelirrojo Ishida.

—Lo siento, cielo, no me puedo calmar— dijo Ishida a su esposa, aunque ignoró la queja de su hijo intermedio.

El rubio Ishida se puso de pie, metió las manos en su traje y habló con voz imperiosa.

—Taiki-kun, necesitamos hablar.

Al ver el gesto de su suegro, Taiki se encogió en su silla.

—Prefiero esperar a que regrese tu hija, tío Yamato— dijo.

—Sí, aligérate Yama, el chiste del anuncio de un matrimonio es que estén los novios enteritos.

—¡¿Matrimonio?!— se escandalizó Taiki.

—Taiki-kun, te estaré esperando en el lobby del restaurante y asegúrate de no traer a tu padre de pegoste— retó Matt, mientras los presentes quedaban boquiabiertos.

—¿Yoooo? ¿Pegoste?, ¡que te sepas que quiero a mi hijo vivo para cuando se case con Mayumi-chan!— renegó Taichi.

El esposo de Sora abandonó con dignidad el privado, pero su ausencia dejó una estela escalofriante, sobre todo para el trillizo mayor de Tai.

—Mierda… May tenía razón, no debimos haber organizado esta cena— renegó para sí mismo Taiki.

—Sabía que esto se pondría interesante— sonrió Soji, dando un codazo amistoso a su hermano, a quien se le veía una pinta de querer desmayarse.

—Sólo viniste a burlarte de mí, eres un pésimo hermano— hizo un puchero Taik, viendo con terror que el señor Ishida desaparecía de su vista.

—¿Por qué Yamato se pone así, Sora?— reclamó Tai —No es un secreto que los chicos se _acuestan_ ¿no?

—¡Yagami!— regañó Akane, quien a pesar de los años seguía llamando a su ahora esposo por su apellido.

Taiki se puso azul de la pena. Luego tomó un color morado que hizo juego con el cuadro abstracto que colgaba de una de las paredes.

Sora se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras Takumi, Hikaru y Kotaro pestañeaban incómodos; Soji sonreía.

—¡Papá, basta!— reclamó tardíamente el muchacho.

—Tranquilo, campeón, ya sé que no es sólo son amigos con derecho, en el fondo se aman y se van a casar y estamos aquí para celebrarlo— se apresuró a exclamar Tai y enseguida pidió al camarero el mejor sake del restaurante.

—Esto es una tontería…— dijo desganado Taiki sin conseguir ponerse de pie. Al parecer la cena había tomado una orientación distinta a la que esperaba.

—No te quejes, ah, ¡y no hagas esperar a Yama, Taik!— el padre se puso de pie, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos de la emoción —ve a enfrentarlo y a ser un hombre… es más ¡Papá irá contigo!

—No vas a ningún lado, Yagami— regañó Akane —Ishida-san quiere hablar a solas con el chico.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar con tío Yamato, no tengo nada qué decir— dijo Taiki, cruzando los brazos en negación y hundiéndose en la silla.

_¿Por qué demonios Mayumi había tenido que ir al sanitario?_

—Padre, estoy de acuerdo con mamá, será mejor que no vayas a perturbar la plática ultrasecreta de Ishida-sama con el neandertal de mi hermano, así que, en tu representación, iré yo… creo que soy el Yagami favorito de mi ídolo— interrumpió Soji, jaloneando a su hermano tras él.

—¡No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado, So-chan, eres maquiavélico!— manifestó Taiki, antes de desvanecerse por el pasillo junto a su trillizo.

Sora se masajeó las sienes.

—¡Bien, pues si Yama puede ir a sermonear a mi hijo sobre el matrimonio, yo haré lo mismo con Mayumi-chan!— Taichi se puso de pie abruptamente.

—¡Tai, no vas a molestar a mi hija con tus tonterías!— gruñó Sora.

—¡Pues ven conmigo! ¡Vamos los dos al servicio de damas!— Taichi tomó la mano de su mejor amiga, quien lo miró con reservas —Akane, quedas a cargo.

En alargada mesa con forma rectangular sólo quedaron los hijos menores de los matrimonios Ishida y Yagami, así como la esposa de Tai y el buen Kotty, quien seguía frustrado porque los adultos seguían llamándole por su sobrenombre a pesar de que ya asistía a la universidad.

—Los cangrejos caminan hacia atrás porque hacia delante se topan con las salamandras en los iglúes— fue la opinión de Takumi antes de empezar a comer con escrutinio el postre que acababan de servirle.

—¡Cállate Takkun!, en vez de que digas cosas que nadie entiende hagamos algo divertido— Hikaru Yagami tomó el pastel con sus manitas, se puso de pie sobre la mesa y su vestido mandarina ondeó, dejando ver su ropa interior.

—¿Bragas negras?— preguntó Takumi.

—Son shorts para que no se me vean los calzones, ¿no ves que ya soy una señorita?

—No. Eres una bruja vulgar— opinó Takumi, disfrutando su helado tempura.

Karu se carcajeó para vergüenza de su madre, en realidad, a esa chica nunca le había interesado ser una dama.

—Takumi, prepárate para… ¡guerra de tarta de chocolate!

Pero cuando la salvaje hija de Taichi tiró el primer lanzamiento de pastel, Takumi ya había alzado un plato para usarlo como escudo y evitar embarrarse.

—Ah, la juventud es envidiable— comentó Kotaro Ishida, quien se sentía muy adulto a pesar de que apenas llegaba a la veintena de años —¿verdad, Akane-san?

La mujer de Taichi, quien solía ser muy nerviosa, ya estaba entrando en colapso.

—¡Kotaro-kun, detenlos! ¡Karu-chan no sabe comportarse!— se alarmó Akane, quien nunca había descubierto cómo mantener tranquila a su hija menor, la cual había dado un salto hacia Takumi y se le había echado encima para embarrarle el betún.

Kotty le sonrió.

—Será un poco difícil pero lo intentaré, señora Yagami— el pelirrojo se remangó el traje y sonrió con ternura, como si estuviera recordando los viejos tiempos en los que cuidaba a su hermanito y amigos.

* * *

Soji y Taiki se encerraron en el servicio de varones.

—¿Qué demonios estás planeando?— se quejó Taik —¿No eras tú el que quería que hablara con el odioso del señor Ishida?

—Quiero ver el anillo de compromiso— respondió casualmente Soji —necesito ver si no es de mal gusto, también tengo qué instruirte sobre cómo llevar la plática con Yamato.

—¿De dónde has sacado que me voy a casar y que traigo un anillo?— gruñó Taiki con nerviosismo, —de ser así, ¿¡qué diablos te importa, Soji!?

—Yamato Ishida es mi ídolo, por supuesto que quiero emparentar mi familia con la suya— admitió con descaro el trillizo menor —pero eres bastante brusco e idiota, así que entiendo las dudas del señor Ishida sobre tu relación con su hija.

—¿En pocas palabras no quieres que lo eche a perder?— renegó Taik. Sus cejas se encorvaron en ira —Que sepas que ni tú, ni el loco de mi papá y ni el engreído de Ishida-san tienen qué opinar sobre mi relación con Mayumi, ni mis planes con ella, de hecho yo no vengo a pedir la mano de nadie porque…

Mientras su hermano mayor hablaba, el menor sacó de su traje sastre gris un arma de electroshock y la puso frente a Taiki.

—¿Qué mierda traes ahí?, ¿no es esa cosa que usan las chicas desvalidas para electrocutar a asaltantes y violadores?

—Sí, bueno, yo me muevo en el mundo de la ludopatía, y me ha sacado de apuros; me la hizo la Muñeca Izumi y su descarga es tan fuerte como un electroshock de Tentomon…

—¿Y para qué lo traes ahora?

—Pensé que podría usarlo en esta ocasión— comentó Soji con un extraño brillo malicioso en sus ojos chocolates iguales a los de su hermano.

—¡No voy a electrocutar al tío Yamato aunque quiera matarme por eso de que presuntamente quiero desposar a su única hija!

—Nadie está hablando de electrocutar a Ishida-sama— dijo Soji —Más bien… yo hablaba de darte un dulce toque de hermandad.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

Para cuando Taik comprendió lo que Soji iba hacer ya era demasiado tarde. El trillizo menor electrocutó con frialdad al mayor, quien a pesar de ser más alto y musculoso, terminó inconsciente en el suelo.

Soji resopló, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. Miró de reojo la espalda de Taiki y miró hacia el techo.

—_I'm not the bad guy, would you believe me?… I just wanna help you, big bro… I just think that sometimes you're stupid and needs a little help from your baby bro…_— después del extraño monólogo americanizado, Soji marcó el número de Kotaro Ishida.

A pesar de que sabía que el pelirrojo no estaba haciendo nada, salvo estar en esa cena de pesadilla, el muchacho tardó en responder la llamada.

—Soji-san…— se escuchó a Kotty tras la bocina —… lo siento, ahora mismo estoy indispuesto— se oía entrecortado —¡No, Karu-chan, detente!, ¡Takkun, no le sigas el juego! ¡no se preocupe, Akane-san!

—Kotty, es importante que vengas al sanitario de varones— ordenó Soji, quitándole la corbata a su hermano, lo mismo que los zapatos y los calcetines.

—No puedo, tu hermanita se ha puesto a jugar guerra de comida en el restaurante y ella y Takumi están destruyendo la cena más importante en la vida de mi hermana— dijo Kotaro angustiado. A Soji le agradaba mucho el hijo de Ishida, a pesar de que, al menos por fuera, no se parecía a su padre en casi nada.

—Taiki se desmayó y tu padre lo está esperando en el lobby— explicó Soji —nuestros hermanos juegan con el postre en cada cena elegante a la que vamos, pero el desmayo de Taiki puede cambiar el curso del destino.

—¿Se desmayó? ¿Taik? ¡Wooo, debió ser la tensión! ¡Voy para allá!

El Yagami sonrió un poco apurado. Este era uno de sus planes más riesgosos, pero merecía intentarlo.

* * *

No tuvo que contar ni 20 segundos para que Kotaro Ishida llegara a los servicios y entrara al sanitario. Soji le puso seguro a la puerta para evitar que alguien más ingresara.

—¿Has enllamado la puerta?— se indignó Kotaro.

—Sí, no querrás nuestros padres que lo vean así ¿no?— Soji apuntó a Taiki, quien estaba en posición fetal totalmente inconsciente.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado, Soji-san?— cuestionó alarmado el pelirrojo —voy a medirle el pulso, creo que en el brazalete digital traigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Es lo de menos, necesito que me ayudes a quitarle la ropa— pidió Soji, sentó a su inconsciente hermano, le quitó el saco del traje y desabotonó la camisa.

—¿Que qué?... pero… ¿para qué?, además… ¿qué le causó el desmayo? Y…

—Kotaro-kun, ya eres adulto y seguramente entiendes mi plan— Soji hurgó en su saco y alcanzó una argolla dorada que le mostró al mediano Ishida —¿Ves esto?

—Es el anillo de compromiso, ¡Taiki de verdad iba a pedir la mano de May!— el pelirrojo enrojeció aún más y comenzó a sudar —pero… se ha desmayado y… ¡oh no!, a papá no le gustará que el novio de mi hermana aguante tan poco…

—Aprovechando que somos iguales, yo tomaré el lugar de Taiki para platicar con tu padre; no te preocupes, lo convenceré de que "Taiki" es la mejor opción para su hija— Soji comenzó a desvestirse, en tanto el mediano de los Ishida estaba boquiabierto.

—Tu hermano se desmayó… ¿y tú crees que lo más coherente es fingir que eres él?, perdona, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

—Es simple— comentó Soji —quiero que Taiki y Mayumi se casen y sean felices, se lo debo a mi hermano por sus _enseñanzas fraternales_… ahora, ya sé, a ti te parece que no es muy ético y quizás tengas razón, pero el destino me dio un rostro igual a mi hermano y sé perfectamente que puedo convencer a Yamato-sama de que la unión de Taiki y May es buena.

—Mi papá no es tonto, se dará cuenta de que eres Soji— consideró Kotaro.

—No lo creo. Lo imito perfectamente.

—Ya no tienes su peinado rebelde— terqueó el pelirrojo.

—Me pongo botes enteros de gel para poder peinarme, basta con despeinarme un poco.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que Taik se despierte?

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— preguntó molesto Soji. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buen chico el hijo mediano de su ídolo?

—Está bien… es decir… ellos están predestinados… aunque papá diga que soy un hermano poco celoso, prefiero ver a mi hermana con Taik que con cualquier otra persona, y si el matrimonio es la nueva decisión de ese par, debo de apoyarlos… aunque…

—Aunque nada, quítale los pantalones y ponle los míos, tenemos poco tiempo.

—Estas veladas familiares son sin duda únicas— opinó el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza mientras los varones Yagami _cambiaban_ de lugar.

* * *

—Mi hija no está en los servicios de damas— le dijo Sora a Tai muy preocupada. Acababa de salir del baño de mujeres algo ofuscada, mientras veía que había una larga fila para el servicio de caballeros.

—¿Habrá huido?— a Tai le dio pánico con sólo hacer la cuestión —ahora que pensé que iban a dar ese paso tan importante… ya me imaginaba con más nietecitos.

—Ni siquiera nace tu primer nieto, Tai— se rió Sora.

—¡Pero Hidemi reventará en unos dos meses!, muero de la emoción— admitió el moreno.

—A mí me cuesta trabajo imaginar a mis nietos— sinceró la señora Ishida.

—Estarán guapísimos, Sora; pueden salirnos pelirrojos, morenos, rubios, todo un catálogo de genes de primera calidad…— Taichi iba a seguir hablando cuando miró a Mayumi salir de la cocina.

—¿Qué hace Mayumi saliendo de la cocina?— preguntó Sora.

—¡Espera! ¡Ya sé!, quizás Mayumi-chan tuvo un antojo y fue a pedir más comida a la cocina— comentó Tai, alucinando —…oye, Sora, ¿y si nuestros chicos quieren casarse porque esperan un bebé?

Sora le dio un coscorrón a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—No digas tonterías, Taichi— ordenó la señora, pero luego Mayumi se acarició el vientre de una forma súper maternal para tratarse de su mujercita.

—Nunca había visto esa expresión dulce en May-chan— dijo Tai, rascándose la cabeza, —¿será que le preguntamos?

Sora negó, sabía que preguntar a su hija no iba a servir de nada, además, ¿no se veía hermosa así, con esas reacciones y todas las posibilidades?

—No vamos a preguntarle nada, regresaremos a la mesa.

—¿Ehhhh?, ¿o sea que Yama puede medio matar a mi hijo y yo no puedo cuestionar a la tuya?

—Puedes especular, pero déjala tranquila, ¿por qué será que te hice caso en eso de venir a cuestionarla?

—¿Y por qué Yamato puede hacerlo y yo no?

—Porque es mi marido y tiene derecho a asegurarse de las intenciones de tu hijo para con nuestra princesa— defendió con tranquilidad.

—Tu princesa _darketa_, dirás— ironizó Tai.

—Quizás… además, tú ya tuviste tiempo de hacer berrinche cuando se casó Hidemi-chan con mi sobrino Seiyuro.

—¿Es venganza entonces? ¿Y crees que por gusto hice un berrinche en la boda de Hidemi?— se molestó Taichi —Que te sepas que Seiyuro Takaishi era un mujeriego vividor, en tanto que mi caracolito era una niña perfecta.

Sora se sonrió.

—Mejor chico que Seiyuro no podía haber para Hidemi-chan.

—Sí, bueno, hablar de Takaishi es hablar de calidad, lo comprobé con Takeru cuando se casó con Hikari, pero ese no es el punto, el tema ahora son nuestros chicos.

—El punto, Tai, es que nos vamos a sentar, escucho muchos ruidos y estoy segura de que Takumi ya está peleando con Hikaru.

—Además May va rumbo va de regreso al salón— hizo notar el moreno.

—_Hai_…

—¿Será que Yama me devuelve vivo a mi Taik?

—Así como tú te diste cuenta de que Seiyuro era digno de Hidemi, Yamato llegará a la misma conclusión— aseguró la primera elegida del Amor.

—Haces que todo suene bien, Sora— siguió ilusionado Taichi —¿Y qué crees que hayan hecho los pequeñines esta vez? ¿Guerra de comida? ¿Peleas con las servilletas? ¿el atrapa al camarero?

—Guerra de comida— apostó Sora. Ella y el diplomático entraron al salón privado justo unos segundos antes que Mayumi.

* * *

Soji terminó de despeinarse. Fue en lo que más se tardó a pesar de que quiso hacerlo con premura. Su ídolo, Ishida Yamato, era una persona muy observadora y no podía arriesgarse.

El traje de su trillizo le venía un poco grande, tuvo que recorrer el cinturón para que no se le cayera el pantalón. Observó, a través del espejo, que Kotaro Ishida lo miraba con recelo e inseguridad.

—Todavía es tiempo de que cambiemos de planes, Soji-san— opinó angustiado mientras tomaba el pulso de Taiki.

—Es una oportunidad única, no la voy a desperdiciar.

—¡Pero fingir ser tu hermano está mal!— exclamó Kotaro —pedir la mano de mi hermana es algo que solamente Taik debe de hacer, ¡no tú!

—Sí, quizás, pero este es uno de mis mejores planes y es lo mejor para nuestras familias— meditó el moreno.

—¡Eres un sádico, Soji-san!— retobó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie —Lo que le ha pasado a Taiki no ha sido un simple desmayo, ya hubiera despertado… ¿le hiciste algo?

—Estará bien, no te preocupes— respondió Soji, dándose el último chequeo en el cristal reflector.

—Creo que no te permitiré ir— como todo un héroe, el pelirrojo se interpuso entre la puerta de salida y Soji.

El trillizo menor suspiró, sacó la maquinita de electroshock y Kotaro se puso amarillo.

* * *

Akane le dio un coscorrón a su hija menor para calmarla. Había conseguido vestirla como una señorita, pero la adolescente ya se veía como una cavernícola. Tenía el cuerpo embarrado de betún y crema pastelera, lo peor era que Hikaru estaba feliz.

—¡Te he ganado, Tk! ¡Quedaste peor que yo!— gritó ilusionada, mientras el menor de los Ishida-Takenouchi se limpiaba la ropa totalmente iracundo pero callado.

Esos chicos eran tan unidos como uña y mugre, pero estaba más que claro que Takumi era la uña y Hikaru la mugre.

Sora suspiró avergonzada al ver el desastre que habían hecho los niños en el salón reservado; se disculpó con los meseros varias veces, ya que éstos habían salido afectados en la guerrilla de postres.

Tai les dio dinero y los despachó.

—Ese incentivo hará que no nos corran de aquí— se alegró el diplomático —aunque en realidad no pueden vetarnos, ¡somos como familia para Daisuke!

—¿Acabas de sobornar a los meseros, Yagami?— se indignó Akane.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco. En tanto, su hijo menor se talló la cara como maniaco.

—Ningún tesoro compra un árbol de 30 metros que nace torcido y enraíza al mundo— opinó al azar, luego miró con odio a Hikaru y arrugó la frente.

Hikaru le sacó la lengua.

—Karu, eres asquerosa como los grillos— afirmó el rubio.

La chica de 14 años rió complacida, puso el signo de amor y paz en sus manos.

—Eres sucia e infantil, te quedarás solterona hasta que las iguanas aprendan a volar en el cielo del Apocalipsis— agregó Takkun indignado.

—Ya, chicos, no se peleen, acuérdense que hoy es un día para celebrar— anunció Taichi, abrazando a su hija menor por un lado y al hijo de sus mejores amigo por el otro.

Takumi quiso zafarse, aunque no pudo, ya que aunque estaba _cerca_ de ser senil, el tío Yagami todavía tenía más fuerza que él. Por eso, el chico se quedó callado mientras una venita de inconformidad le aparecía en la frente.

Mayumi miraba la escena con aparente indiferencia. No tenía idea de dónde diablos estaban su padre y su "_amigovio"_. Tampoco estaban Kotaro y Soji.

—¿Dónde están todos?— preguntó cuando las cosas se habían calmado en el restaurante.

—Tu padre está hablando con Taiki; no creo que tarden en regresar, hija— dijo amablemente Sora.

—Si es que mi hermano regresa vivo…— se burló Hikaru.

Taichi le cubrió la boca a su hija.

—No hagas caso May-chan, Karu tiene mucha imaginación— bromeó Tai.

—Tiene tanta imaginación como una hoja que nació de un cactus— comentó Tk, soltándose del asfixiante brazo de Yagami —voy a limpiar mi jersey— el chico señaló la mancha de tarta que yacía en su ropa con indignación; generalmente, a él le gustaba estar impecable.

No obstante, al mismo tiempo, Yamato Ishida entró al espacio reservado del restaurante, seguido de _Taiki_.

—Irás a asearte después, Takumi— ordenó Matt a su hijo menor el cantautor astronauta.

Se le oía desolado, como si una maldición hubiera caído sobre la familia Ishida. May lo notó desconcertada, luego miró a Taik, que no lucía normal, esos gestos no eran propios en su mejor amigo.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer— a Yamato se le quebró la voz. Sora avivó sus ojos rojizos al notar que algo no andaba bien con su marido.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?— preguntó angustiada.

—Taiki Yagami ha pedido la mano de mi hija en matrimonio— mencionó Yamato. Se oía formal, pero su mirada estaba ausente.

Todos lanzaron un –_ohhhh_– predestinado, salvo Takumi y la misma Mayumi.

—¡¿Qué dices?!— gritó Mayumi.

—He oído las razones de Taiki y me ha convencido de que es el hombre indicado para ti, mi princesa darketa— afirmó el rubio, aunque su voz pareció un lamento.

—¡Pero papá!, ¿cómo te convenció ese papanatas?— reclamó Takkun.

—¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Te lo dije, Akane, que esto olía a boda!— festejó Tai Yagami, yendo hacia su primogénito para aplastarle los cachetes como celebración.

—¡Tendremos fiesta!— gritó Hikaru Yagami, aplaudiendo con ilusión.

—La boda será en un mes— precisó Ishida; todavía con aura negra rondándole alrededor.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!, ¿qué carajo has platicado con mi papá, pedazo de Yagami?— reclamó Mayumi a Taiki —¿De dónde sacaste que queríamos boda? ¿Qué absurdo es este?

El moreno lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción. Y May ahí lo supo: no lo reconoció.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Este es ha sido el prólogo de mi nuevo fic futurista de comedia. Desde hace tiempo tenía la mayoría del texto, pero no había podido engarzar la historia… no es que al final haya podido hacerlo, ya que quería un final más cardiaco, pero hice una especie de prólogo de la próxima saga Boda sin Novios que espero les vaya a parecer simpática.

Siempre me ha gustado hacer fics de bodas y esta vez estoy contenta de hacer uno futurista. Quien haya leído mis historias conocen la extraña relación entre Taiki y Mayumi, hijo de Tai e hija de Yama y Sora, respectivamente. He leído y visto muchas historias donde la novia deja plantado al novio o viceversa, ¿pero qué pasa cuando hay una boda sin los dos novios?

Las preguntas:

¿Por qué Soji se hizo pasar por su hermano trillizo para conseguir la mano de la primogénita Ishida Mayumi? ¿Qué plan malévolo planea? / ¿Qué harán May y Taiki con respecto a la boda? ¿Realmente quieren casarse? ¿Por qué organizaron la cena con sus padres? ¿Está Mayumi embarazada? ¿Por qué se pelean tan salvajemente los hijos menores del Sorato y de Taichi?

¡Les mando saludos y espero comentarios!, ojalá les haya gustado al menos un poco.

Saludos, _CieloCriss_.


End file.
